onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou/Anime Gallery
Anime Artwork GarouArtwork.png|Garou Artwork Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc GAROU.png|Garou's silhouette as Bang briefly mentions him Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc GarouReadingProphecy2.jpg|Garou reading the prophecy GarouGrin.jpg|Garou's evil grin Garou meeting.png|Garou announces his presence Garou rips off Blue Fire's arm Anime.png|Garou rips off Blue Fire's Arm Blizzard Group Arc Garoupic2.jpg|Garou looks down upon Tanktop Vegetarian Garou declares war on the Hero Association Anime.png|Garou begins his hero hunt Hero Hunt Arc Garou and Mumen Rider meet.png|Garou runs into Mumen Rider Garou excited.gif|Garou excited to fight Tanktop Master Garou stunned.png|Stunned by Tanktop Master's attack Garou bloodied.png|Garou is still standing Garou announces he will slaughter everyone.png|Garou won't accept mercy Garou waterfist.png|Garou accidentally uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Garoustikesmaster.gif|Garou strikes Tanktop Master Mumenrider crash garou.png|Mumen Rider attacks Garou Garou mumenrider.png|Garou taunts the Tanktops with Mumen Rider Garou tanktops.png|Ready to deal with the other Tanktops Garou charanko.png|Attacked by Charanko Garou rednose.png|Runs into Red Nose Garou meeting tareo.png|Garou meets Tareo Garou heroguide.png|Looking at the Hero Guide Garou goldenball.png|Garou challenges Golden Ball Garou dodges attack from Golden Ball.gif|Garou narrowly avoids Golden Ball's surprise attack Garou's leg is pierced by Golden Ball's bullet.png|Garou's leg is pierced by a bullet Garou sassy.png|Easily deals with Golden Ball's projectiles Garou cocky.png|Garou gloats at Golden Ball Garou chu.png|Garou kisses his fist Garou meetsaitama.png|Garou is unknowingly in Saitama's way Garou fearful.png|Garou is shocked by Saitama's strength Monster Raid Arc Garou justiceman.png|Garou watching Justice Man as a child Garou trash.png|Waking up in the trash after his meeting with Saitama Garou talkintareo.png|Garou talks to Tareo again Garou rampage.png|Flashback to his rampage at the dojo Garou challenges Metal Bat.png|Garou challenges Metal Bat Garou taunting.png|Taunting Metal Bat Garou surprisedbat.png|Surprised by Metal Bat's resilience Garou manholelid.gif|Garou launches a manhole cover at Metal Bat Garouvsmetal.gif|Metal Bat catches Garou off-guard, but is stopped by Zenko Garou zenko.png|Garou decides to respect Zenko's wishes Garou sludgejellyfish.png|Garou attacks Sludge Jellyfish Garou mainvitation.png|Garou is invited to the Monster Association Super Fight Arc Garou wolfman.png|Garou as "Wolfman" in a previous Super Fight tournament Garou vs watchdogman.png|Garou squares off against Watchdog Man Monster Association Arc Garou watchdogdefeat.png|Having been defeated by Watchdog Man Garou gets kicked.gif|Garou fails to attack King Garou amigarafault.png|The whole in the wall left by Garou Garou wakeup.png|Garou wakes up after his second defeat by Saitama Garou sees deathgatling.png|Garou sees Death Gatling Garou with a fever.png|Trying to recover in his shed Garou getstronger.png|Garou gives Tareo advice Garou tareotalk.png|Garou asks Tareo for his hero guide Garou door.png|Garou emerges to face the heroes Garou vs. Gun Gun.gif|Garou attacks Gun Gun Garou vs glasses.gif|Garou attacks Glasses Garou_exhausted.gif|Garou exhausted by fighting the heroes Garou kid anime.png|Garou as a child in a flashback Garou vsheroes.jpeg|Garou taunts the heroes Garou counterattack.gif|Garou begins to fight back Garou_havinfun.jpg|Garou relishes the battle Garou post deathshower.png|After blocking Death Shower Garou scares tareo.png|Garou unintentionally scares Tareo Genos vs. Garou.gif|Garou exchanges blows with Genos Garou allfours.png|Garou runs on all fours like Watchdog Man Garou armcapture.png|Captured by Genos' arm Garou rubbinghair.png|Garou rubs blood into his hair Garou ultimatemonster.jpeg|Garou proclaims himself the ultimate monster Garou bang interception.png|Bang "saves" Garou from Genos Garou redhair.png|Garou with bloody hair and a red eye Garou bang showdown.png|Facing his former master Garou meets Bang for the first time.png|Flashback to meeting Bang Garou runaway.gif|Garou flees from Bang's onslaught Garou pickedon flashback.png|Garou remembers being picked on as a kid Garou epicrage.png|Garou finally breaks Garou escape.gif|Phoenix Man rescues Garou Garou pheonixman.png|Garou listens to Phoenix Man Other Majicd 4.jpg|Garou on the cover of the fourth volume of the CD Drama S2openGarou.jpg|Garou in the Season 2 opening Category:Galleries